


Fireworks

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, another new years fic, but like it's?? really cute??? help me out here guys, i'm in rarepair hell with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: It's late, but Emil and Colette have stayed up for the fireworks tonight.





	

“Emil, come look! The fireworks are starting!”

“H-huh? Already?”

The blond got up quickly, moving to the hotel balcony. Colette was pointing at the sky, eyes shining as the fireworks lit up the Altamira skyline. Something nice about having Regal Bryant as a friend was the crazy discounts at the resort hotel- quite nice for a new year’s vacation, and they had the best spot in the city for a private viewing of the fireworks down by the beach.

Colette was watching them with awe on her face, occasionally ‘oooh’-ing or ‘aaaah’-ing with the echoes from the crowd down below. Emil smiled gently, standing beside her and watching with. The fireworks this year really were beautiful- the best he’d seen yet. Even if he’d only really existed for a handful of years, it always felt like he’d known this world much longer- maybe that was technically true, he thought with an amused smile.

“Oh wow, look at the colours in that one, Emil!”

He couldn’t help but gasp at the one Colette pointed at, completely dazzled by the beautiful teal flower blooming in the sky. If he didn’t know better, he’d be convinced that these had to be magic- they were certainly pretty enough to be.

They continued watching the fireworks, just quietly appreciating them and each other, when the finale finally came, and the show was over. They clapped along with the crowd down below before heading back inside, shivering a bit. Even if Altamira was a tropical town, it was still the dead of winter- Emil went quickly to the little kitchenette and put on some milk for hot chocolate, while Colette grabbed a couple blankets and sat down on the couch. It didn’t take long before the drinks were done, and Emil brought them over in two mugs.

Colette smiled and shifted around in place a bit, allowing Emil better access to both the couch and the blankets. Once they were both seated and sipping hot chocolate, Emil found himself sighing contentedly. Times like this, when things were peaceful and they could just enjoy each other’s company… those times were really the best. Emil wouldn’t give them up for anything.

“Emil, I wanted to give you something… hold out your hands and close your eyes, okay?”

“H-huh? Okay…”

Emil nodded and shut his eyes, putting out his hands as expected. He was surprised by how heavy whatever it was that Colette had put in his hands was- he almost dropped it before he could open his eyes.

“Okay, open them!”

He did as instructed, and found himself looking at what appeared to be a mid-sized metal box. He held it closer to his face, trying to get a better look, when he noticed a button. He pushed it, and the box opened, revealing a small ornate butterfly with glass wings, rotating slowly as a soft tune started to play.

“A music box… Colette, I… I love it.”

He smiled at her, trying to push down the tears threatening to form in the corners of his eyes. It was so beautiful, and he was just so happy- he couldn’t believe she’d given him something so wonderful.

“Alright, it’s your turn, now.”

He pulled a small wrapped box out of his pocket, handing it over to Colette. She smiled as she opened it, and her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside. It was a hand-carved and painted wooden charm, shaped to look like a rabbit. It wasn’t more than a couple inches large, but he’d taken days to ensure it was lifelike as possible.

“It’s perfect! Did you make this, Emil?”

He blushed, trying (and failing) to prevent the old embarrassed stutter from showing up.

“Y-yeah, actually… I-I asked Presea for help with wood carving lessons. She taught me the basics, I’ve been practicing for a while now to get it just right.”

Colette set her gift on the coffee table beside Emil’s, and leaned over to give him a tight hug.

“Happy new years, Emil. I love you.”

Emil blushed a bit more, but returned the hug and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, Colette.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I've only ever seen like, one other person who ships this, so I know I'm not the only one who thinks Emil and Colette would be really cute??? Like, just a very calm relationship, but they trust each other 100% and just really enjoy being near each other.


End file.
